


Original Prankster

by undersail2013



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-16 02:00:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2251635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undersail2013/pseuds/undersail2013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen's gonna get Misha but good!  Oh  yeah, he'll never see it coming...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Original Prankster

Jensen thinks he’s funny.

Such a comedian. A real prankster.

It looks like Misha’s gonna hang around a while, so he and Jared have been leaning on him hard. He’s fun to mess with, especially when they’re making him break on his coverage. 

As hilarious as it is that he shrieks when Jared gropes him unexpectedly, he seems to fold a lot easier when Jensen makes kissy faces at him, and the way he giggles and hides his eyes convinces the boys that Misha is pretty innocent. The guy married his high-school sweetheart and gets flustered at anything remotely sexual on-set. So yeah, sex pranks seem to be the way to go.

Jokester that Jensen is, he invites Misha over to watch the episode. They settle on opposite sides of the couch, with a couple of bottles of the craft beer Misha brought and a big bowl of popcorn for each of them. Jensen grabs the remote off the coffee table and betrays only a small smirk as he hits the power button.

_A doorbell rings. The door opens to reveal a scantily clad woman in heels waiting beyond the threshold. “Someone here order a pizza?” she simpers._

"Um." Misha looks uncomfortable. "This, uhh, I don’t recall this part of the script."

Jensen just smiles, holding in the laughter. “Gee, man, are you sure?” A small snorting sound escapes.

Misha drops his eyes and grins awkwardly. “Did you ask me to your house to watch a porno?”

That elicits a laugh. “Sounds funny when you put it that way, but yeah, I guess I did.”

"I didn’t think you liked me, to be perfectly honest," Misha muses, his eyes still downcast and serious. "But then, I didn’t think you were the type to watch porn with another guy." He looks at Jensen earnestly.

"Wait, what?"

"Live and learn," he says, shaking his head. He arches his back and unbuckles his belt.

"Uh, the. The show…" Jensen trails off, unable to turn away from the sight on his couch. Misha, the weird guy with the eyes and the wife and the irresponsibly deep character voice, opening his pants, taking out his- "Uh."

Misha catches him staring. Watches him back, observing how slowly he blinks as Misha cants his hips off the couch to push his jeans down to his ankles and lazily kick them off. He makes a show of caressing his own hipbone, loving the way Jensen licks his lips unconsciously. Smiling, he reaches under his waistband to pull out his dick, and nearly laughs as Jensen’s jaw drops, his eyes darting up to find Misha’s. 

He’s beginning to wonder what happened to his brilliant practical joke. He has just enough presence of mind to wrap his lips around a vague “Wha-” sound, before Misha cocks an eyebrow at him. “Are you going to sit there and gape all night, or are going to put that pretty mouth to good use?”

Jensen still thinks he’s a fucking laugh riot, but he’s humming a slightly different tune tonight.


End file.
